Chilling Romance versi NS
by dieNsL
Summary: aku gak bisa buat summary :'(, pokoknya intinya "Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang yang kehidupannya selalu diikuti oleh hantu, siapapun yang mendekatinya akan menjauhinya karna diteror oleh hantu. kenapa bisa seperti itu? saksikan langsung ceritanya" NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya author baru di FF ini, hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau ada yang ngerasa pernah ngebaca atau menonton cerita ini, mohon di maklumi karena ini memang **bukan cerita asli karangan saya**. Kalau ditanya kenapa? Jawaban saya tidak ada alasan, kalau ngerasa jawaban saya aneh, maklumilah. Cerita ini diambil dari drama korea yang berjudul " **CHILLING ROMANCE** ", kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa saya ngambil cerita ini jawabannya tetep, g ada alasan, hanya ngerasa pemainnya cocok buat NaruSasu. Sekian.

* * *

PROLOG

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruSasu untuk pair lainnya nanti akan mucul sendiri  
**

 **Genre : Romance ? mungkin Horor? Pasti, tapi mungkin gak terlalu serem, jadi jangan terlalu berharap**

 **Warning : OOC, BL**

CHILLING ROMANCE

HAPPY READING

Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang _magician_ jalanan.

Suatu hari saat tampil, dia melihat seorang pemuda aneh. Diantara penonton yang tertawa saat melihat pertunjukannya, pemuda itu malah terlihat sedih dan tanpa senyuman. Saat pertunjukkan selesai, dia juga pergi meninggalkan panggung pertunjukkan Naruto

POV Naruto

"Sulap selanjutnya aku ingin bantuan semuanya. Memberikan kesengan diantara semuanya."  
"Yang termuda yang paling tampan asisten saya" tepuk tangan pun terdengar saat ku panggil assistenku untuk maju ke panggung.

'Aku pernah bermain sulap di jalanan tempat umum . pesulap terkenal mempunyai ciri khasnya sendiri, sulap burung, sulap kartu, atau menjadi sulap tubuh, tapi ini semua menjadi biasa. Apa aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih spesial?. Pada saat itu, aku melihat seseorang pemuda yang aneh.'

" Bagus. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi"

' Seperti biasa, setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukkan sulap ku, tepuk tangan dan sorak penontonpun langsung terdengar, tapi pemuda itu juga tidak tertawa, seperti seseorang yang mempunyai rahasia, apa dia seperti itu? Aah Aku tak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya. Setelah pertunjukkan selesai pemuda itu pun pergi, kuputuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda aneh itu. Aku sampai lupa, apakah tadi aku sudah menjelaskan ciri – ciri pemuda tadi ? kalau belum, tenang saja nanti kalian akan segera tau kok, hehehehe

NORMAL POV

Walau pemuda itu terlihat aneh, Naruto tetep mengikutinya. Sampailah mereka pada sebuah gang yang sempit dan gelap. Penampilan pemuda itu begitu misterius dengan pakaian serba hitam, rambut hitam dengan bentuk aneh 'seperti pantat bebek', mata hitam dan kulit yang seputih awan ' _oke, itu mungkin berlebihan'_. Dengan penampilan pemuda misterius itu langsung mendatangkan ide di kepala Naruto.

 **TING !**

Sebuah lampu pun muncul di kepala Naruto.

Sebuah pertunjukkan yang hebat.

Seperti masuk dari jendela.

Hantu merangkak keluar.

Lalu terbagi Menjadi dua

Untuk meraih tempat yang istemewa menjadi pesulap HANTU.

Pakaian hantu. Mantera. Sihir hebat yang mengerikan. Sorakan penonton

Naruto tersenyum sendiri sambil memikirkan idenya tersebut. Tiba – tiba pemuda bermata _onix_ itupun membalikkan badan dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

'EEKKHH'

Naruto langsung terkejut. Untuk sesaat pemuda dengan mata biru itu terdiam dan katakutan. Tapi kemudian pemuda _blond_ itu memberanikan diri dan mendekati pemuda tersebut, dia mengajak Sasuke Uchiha 'nama pemuda tersebut yang baru diketahuinya setelah berkenalan' untuk ikut bergabung dalam tim sulapnya.

'

'

'

'

TBC

* * *

Author : sebenernya gak yakin mau update ini, tapi karna ff NS yang begitu sedikit, jadi eaaa begini lah, bahkan aku masih galau ini mau dilanjut apa gak , karna saya author baru yang masih baru pertama kali nulis harap di maklumi kalau terdapat banyak typo bertebaran. Jujur ini sangat sulit, jurusanku pun jauh dari kata mengarang.

Review Pleaseeeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

_1 tahun kemudian_

Di sebuah pertunjukkan sulap yang membuat Naruto menjadi _magician_ sukses. Terlihat Naruto dengan pandangan serius berada di atas panggung besar menghadap ke lemari seperti memberi mantra pada sebuah lemari besar yang bergerak, beberapa saat kemudian lemari pun berhenti bergerak.

'Ceklek'

Lemari terbuka, sedetik setelah lemari terbuka Naruto langsung melemparkan jubah hitam didepan lemari, jubah pun bergerak membentuk seperti sosok manusia yang perlahan – lahan melayang keudara, Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan datar. Sontak, penonton yang menyaksikan pertunjukkan tersebut terdiam, tidak ada yang bicara hanya memandang takut pada sosok tersebut.

" Kenapa disini?" ujar Naruto datar pada sosok tersebut.

"swswssswswh" ujar sosok tidak jelas

"Untuk membunuh seseorang,,,,,,, saat ini" kata Naruto mengulangi perkataan sosok tersebut, yang walaupun tidak jelas tapi masih bisa diartikan oleh Naruto

"Dia sekarang sedang melihatmu, bukan begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi ke sosok itu sambil membalikkan badan menghadap kearah penonton.

Sesosok itu pun menggerakkan tangan menunjuk pada salah satu penonton

Jreeeeng

Lampu sorot langsung menerangi salah satu penonton -yang menjadi figuran dalam cerita ini- tersebut. Kaget dan takut itu lah yang dirasakannya wanita tersebut.

"Tolong tetap disana" kata Naruto pada wanita tersebut itu.

Karna terlalu terkejut dan takut wanita itupun langsung berlari meninggalkan gedung pertunjukkan, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naruto untuk jangan meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Tapi sosok berjubah hitam mengejar dan akhirnya menangkapnya.

"AAAAAAAAAA" jerit wanita itu.

Lampu mati.

Saat lampu menyala, terlihat sesosok tubuh yang melayang diatas panggung dan terlilit kain hitam. Naruto berlari sambil membawa kapak dan menyuruh arwah itu untuk kembali ketempatnya –dalam lemari-.

"CEPAT KEMBALI" teriak Naruto sambil membawa kapak.

"Jika kau tak kembali aku akan menghancurkanmu" Naruto mengacungkan kapak pada lemari.

"Satu,,," tidak ada tanggapan

"Dua,," tetap tidak ada

"TIGA!" ketika Naruto akan mengayunkan kapak pada lemari, si arwah kembali kedalam lemari –ditandai dengan lemari yang tertutup-. Dan sosok yang terlilit kain hitam itu jatuh kelantai panggung, semua penonton terkejut. Naruto membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh tersebut, tapi sosoknya menghilang. Naruto bertanya pada penonton jika ada yang melihat wanita tersebut. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Naruto berkata dia akan menemukan wanita tersebut. Asisstennya lalu membawakan selembar kain hitam besar yang kemudian dibentangkan menutupi lemari tempat arwah kembali.

'Sreeeeet'

Saat membukanya, si wanita yang tadinya menghilang ada dibalik kain hitam tersebut. Semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah. Si wanita memegang kepalanya hampir pingsan yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Naruto, memanggil assisten untuk mengantarnya pergi. Mengadap kearah penonton. Naruto berkata

"Semuanya,,,," dengan tampang serius "Jika kau ingin meminta maaf, meminta maaflah dengan benar, karena kebenaran selalu terkait "

"Naruto pesulap tampan yang mengerikan undur diri" kata Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan, lagi – lagi penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Yaaaahhh, walaupun sedikit narsis tapi emang Naruto termasuk kedalam kategori tampan, dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit tan, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap.

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruSasu slight NaruSaku, NejiSasu**

 **Genre : Romance ? mungkin, Horor? Pasti, tapi mungkin gak terlalu serem, jadi jangan terlalu berharap**

 **Warning : OOC, BL**

CHILLING ROMANCE

Chapter I

Sasuke dengan kostum serba hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya sedang duduk diruangan gelap. Kemudian seorang _crew_ mengetuk lantai panggung dan berkata, " Kau boleh keluar sekarang"

Naruto sedang berbincang – bincang dengan manajer dan wanita yang tadi menghilang, yang ternya merupakan crew nya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras" puji Naruto yang tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke yang baru keluar dari bawah panggung.

"hn.. kau juga sudah bekerja keras" jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan dengan bagus sekali?, apakah kau tinggal besama hantu hahaha" tanya manajer Jiraiya bermaksud bercanda pada sasuke, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jangan pergi dulu, tunggu sebentar dan ikut berkumpul" cegah Naruto yang melihat Sasuke akan beranjak pulang. Bermaksud mengajak Sasuke untuk berpesta bersama untuk meraih kesuksesan malam ini

"Aku ada janji" jawab Sasuke datar yang bermaksut menolak tawaran Naruto

"Kenapa setiap kali berkumpul kau selalu ada janji " selidik Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik dan tangan disilangkan didada.

"Jadwal pertemuanku sebenarnya sangat banyak" lirih Sasuke. "Maaf" setelah membungkukkann badan, membalikkan badan ingin segera pergi tapi,

"saya ingin memintamu makan tuna sashimi bersama, jika kau bersedia ikut. Yang terpanjang" niatnya Naruto ingin membuat Sasuke tertarik agar ikut bergabung. Semua kru yang mendengarnya langsung semangat, menelen ludah,

"aku benar – benar ingin tunanya dipesan" sahut Jiraiya dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. pandangan semua crew langsung mengarah pada Sasuke berharap pada lelaki dengan tubuh ramping itu mau meng'iya'kan ajakan sang bos. Sasuke memandang semua crew 1 per 1, lalu " maaf" setelah mengatakan permintaaf maaf Sasuke langsung pergi.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Sangat tidak disangka dalam setahun tidak sekalipun dia ikut berkumpul" ujar seorang pria dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi, sebut saja Shikamaru.

"Contoh hidup di tempat terpencil seorang diri" sahut Jiraiya yang menambahkan.

"Aku lihat dia sangat tidak mungkin hidup ditempat terpencil" sahut Shikamaru lagi

"iya. Suatu hari nanti" tambah Jiraiya, lalu menolehkan pada Naruto, " ayo makan tuna",

"Atau makan nasi isi" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

"APA? Lalu bagaimana dengan tuna ikan? aku mau makan tuna ikan, TUNA IKAN YANG PANJAAAANG" teriak jiraiya tidak trima.

Narusasu~~~~~~~

Selain itu, ternyata Sasuke tidur didalam sebuah tenda yang didirikan disebuah rumahnya sendiri. Didalam tenda itu, terdapat foto – foto masa kecil Sasuke bersama keluarganya. Ibu Sasuke menelpon dan menangis karna membiarkan anaknya tinggal sendiri, terlebih dihari ulang tahunnya.

" _Sasuke selamat ulang tahun, kuberikan hadiah ulang tahun"_ ujar ibu Sasuke yang sedang menelpon

"Hn?"

" _Suamimu"_ –anggap saja disini wajar hubungan gay-

"apa?" sahut Sasuke kaget

" _Sudah saatnya kamu menikah_ " jawab Mikoto dengan nada biasa.

"ibu, itu tidak berguna, pekerjaanku menyenangkan" tolak Sasuke secara halus, "ibu bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

" _sangat baik, udaranya bagus, orang – orangnya ramah, tidak tahu bisa lebih dari ini, semak –semak dibelakang rumah bersalju dibulan purnama, seperti perasaan yang ingin meledak keluar, jika kau bisa datang itu akan bisa sangat bagus sekali,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, hiks,,, hiks,, maafkan aku Sasuke"_ tangis mikoto pecah, tidak bisa menahan kesedihan lagi, karna telah membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari rumah, tanpa bisa menahannya.

"Ibu, aku benar – benar tidak apa, kenapa kau seperi ini?" sahut Sasuke berusaha tetap tegar agar ibunya yang sangat disayangi tidak bersedih "bahkan semuanya disini sangat baik, ketika diperusahaan aku sangat dihormati, pertemuan makan dengan banyak pria bekumpul bersama, aku juga punya banyak teman, ibu aku baik – baik saja, jadi tidak perlu kawatir". Tegas Sasuke sakali lagi, berpura – pura tegar

" _Aku tidak menyangka meninggalkanmu seorang diri hiks,, benarkah disana sangat baik, benar begitu?. . . maafkan aku anakku, , , maaf" "ibu,jangan seperti ini."_ Sahut suara lain diseberang telpon _"Sasuke aku tutup dulu"_ yang ternyata itachi kakak sasuke

" aku tahu, jaga ibu dengan baik niisan," lirih Sasuke

"aku tahu! nanti mengobrol lagi!" dengan suara ketus, sambungan pun ditutup. Sasuke masih menatap telponnya, ekpresinya tidak bisa dibaca, tapi terlihat jelas dari matanya yang menahan sakit, siapa yang tidak sedih, terpisah dengan ibu, kakaknya menjauhinya.

, , , , ,,, ,, ,, , ,

Malampun semakit larut dirumah. Sasuke yang sudah terlelap dari tidurnya, tiba – tiba terbangun, dia menyalakan lampu, perasaanya tidak enak seperti ada yang mengawasi. Memberanikan diri membuka sedikit tendanya untuk melihat keluar tenda. Pandangan pertama jatuh pada ruang tamu, tapi tidak ada apa, Sasuke yang masih penasaran tetap memberanikan diri untuk melihat seisi rumah. Dan ketika dirasa tidak ada apa – apa-

JREEEEEEEEENG

Sosok laki – laki dengan wajah pucat menatapnya dengan sangat tajam dari jarak yang bisa di bilang dekat, Sasuke yang kaget reflek menutup tenda dan jatuh mundur, belum sempat menarik nafas dengan tenang, sasuke semakin ketakutan saat resleting tendanya terbuka sendiri dengan perlahan, sreeeeeeeeeeeet, saat menoleh kesmping

JREEEEEEEEEEENG!

tiba – tiba dia melihat dua hantu perempuan yang satunya kecil dan satunya lagi dewasa, seperti ibu dan anak berada didalam tendanya. Dengan wajah pucat, tanpa ekspresi, yang berlumuran darah.

'

Hari masih gelap dan hujan tapi Sasuke sudah berdiri dipinggir jalan lengkap dengan payung kuning dan jaket coklat. Di jalan terlihat seperti bekas tempat kecelakaan dimana ada gambar dua orang diatas jalan raya. Lalu Sasuke melaporkan pada kantor polisi mengabarkan ada kecelakaan lalu lintas.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Seperti biasa, setelah selesai pertunjukkan, semua crew sedang membereskan properti. Manajer jiraiya melihat kearah Sasuke. Dia berkata pada Shikamaru kalau Sasuke itu sanga aneh, tidak mau bergabung bersama mereka malah makan sendirian diantara kursi penonton yang kosong.

"aiisss, ya tuhan" seru jiraya, kaget melihat tingkah ajaib uchiha yang langsung menunduk untuk brsembunyi dan diam – diam meninggalkan tempatnya, saat menyadari jiraiya sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tapi suara Naruto seperti biasa, dengan jas dan celana serba hitam yang sudah menunggunya membuatnya terkejut. Ternyata sedari tadi Naruto sudah duduk di dua bangku belakang memperhatikannya. #CieeeCieee

"Hari ini sepertinya tidak ada janji, bukan begitu?" tanya Naruto berdiri dari bangku sambil menyilangkan –lagi- kedua tangan didepan dada dan menghampiri Sasuke

"Ya" menelan makannaya sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo berkumpul bersama, supaya kau tidak ketinggalan" Ternyata Naruto belum menyerah untuk mengajak Sasuke untuk berkumpul bersama.

"di rumah sangat sibuk. maaf" Sasuke kembali menghindar, saat akan melangkah pergi, Naruto menggeser badannya agar dia tidak bisa lewat

" Masalah ini tidak ada pengecualian" tegas Naruto tidak mau melepaskannya untuk kali ini.

"Sulit untuk menangani" sahut Jiraya pada Shikamaru yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan NaruSasu dari atas panggung.

"Aku harus kembali mencuci pakaian, dan memberi makan anjing" tapi Sasuke tetap menolak dan mencoba pergi

"pakaian bisa dicuci besok. Malam bisa memberi makan anjing" sahut Naruto

"Anjing rumahku jika tidak sesuai jadwal makan. Akan menjadi gila" sahut Sasuke tidak mau kalah

Dan dengan enteng Naruto membalasnya " Lalu biarkan saja gila, anjing memang biasa seperti itu"

Karna tidak ada yang bisa dibantah lagi sasuke menyerah "Aku mengerti niat kamu. Maaf" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung berjalan cepat melewati Naruto.

"Niat saja tidak perlu, kau harus ikut dan lakukan" seru Naruto membalikkan badan menghadap Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. " Jika tidak menjadi yatim piatu dengan seorang ayah, jadi tolong berpartisipasilah" mendengar ayahnya yang memang sudah meninggal disebut, membuat Sasuke berhenti seketika. –Naruto tidak tahu ayah Sasuke memang meninggal-

"Pasti tidak pergi" ujar Jiraiya pada Shikamaru yang ada disampingnya

"Kali ini akan" balas Shikamaru

"taruhan 50 ribu yen" –bener gak itu mata uang jepang + banyak gak segitu?- "baik" Jawab Shikamaru yang tanpa mengalihkan padangan pada drama yang sedang berlangsng di bangku penonton. Dan ternyata semua aktifitas _crew_ yang sedang membereskan panggung terhenti, mereka lebih memilih menonton NaruSasu.

"Kau ini keterlaluan" nada suara Sasuke meninggi, berbalik menghadap Naruto. tersinggung ucapan Naruto tentang ayahnya.

"Keterlaluan?. Aku?" tanya Naruto menunjuk diri sendiri, "hn" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Aku Cuma ingin memintamu berkumpul sekali saja, kau mengatakan aku keterlaluan?" Naruto melotot tidak terima , iya pun langsung berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "kalau mau menolak juga harus dengan alasan yang jelas tidak aneh, maka bisa bisa diterima"

"Aku tidak mau berkumpul!" seru Sasuke

"kau harus tetap ikut"

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"kenapa?"

"aku benci minum alkohol, ini juga tidak aneh"

"jadi, jangan minum alkohol, minum soda saja" bukan Naruto namanya kalau kalah dalam beragumen.

"alkohol ada didepan mata, bagaimana mungkin tidak minum? DOBE!" teriak Sasuke, habis sudah ketenangan Sasuke menghadapi pirang keras kepala didepannya ini.

Hening

"Punya karakter. Aku suka" bisik jiraiya

Saat sadar apa yang dilakukannya Sasuke baru menyadari ternyata dari tadi semua melihatnnya, dan pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang bengong atas pekataanya barusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi" karena merasa tidak enak, akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan Naruto, "tapi aku beritahu aku punya kebiasaan buruk minum alkohol" tambah Sasuke mendeatglare Naruto

"aku juga punya" kata Naruto menantang menghadap Sasuke, tidak terpengaruh glare Sasuke

"aku bisa minum 7 botol alkohol" masih berusaha agar tidak ikut

"kau minum 70 botol juga tidak ada yang peduli, ketemu nanti" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berbalik meninggalkan sasuke yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang keluar. berbalik menuju kearah panggung sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"uang. Sebagai seseorang yang perkataanya bisa dipercaya. kuberikan 50rb setelah potong pajak" katanya mengeluarkan uang dari dompet. "hey" seru shikamaru tidak terima.

'

'

'

'

Sampailah mereka pada acara makan bersama satu meja. Si manajer aka jiraya menceritakan bahwa neneknya yang sudah meninggal datang dalam mimpinya dan menatapnya lalu memukulinya dan berkata "kau ini lebih buruk dari anjing, atau babi, atau sesamanya, ketika aku hidup tidak pernah sealipun melihatku, kau juga gampang tidur" semua crew yang mendengarpun ikut tertawa, termasuk Naruto yang sudah menanggalkan jas menyisakan kemeja abu – abu hanya tersenyum tipis, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah mabuk, dia tertawa keras sambil menundukkan kepala, semua yang mendengarnyapun hanya langsung terdiam dan menatapnya aneh

"Reaksinya aneh" sahut Jiraya menggelengkan kepala.

Dengan mengangkat kepala Sasuke berkata " dipukul saat itu sakit bukan?" "tentu saja" sahut jiraiya. "itu bukan mimpi, itu nyata, kalian semua tidak tahu disaat kau tidur sebenarnya akan datang orang mati untuk menemukanmu" mendengar itu Naruto hanya terkekeh. "disaat kau tidur mereka akan datang untuk mencarimu, setelah itu seperti ini mereka menatapmu penuh perhatian" Sasuke melotot memperagakan apa yang diceritakan "kemudian akan menekan tubuhmu atau memilih lehermu, kalian semua hanya menyangka bahwa itu mimpi buruk, kalian semua mana tahu hidup itu sendiri seperti setengah mimpi dan setengah bangun" Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan terkekeh.

"kau menganggap ini penyakit akibat kerja?" ujar Naruto yang langsung menyulut kemarahan Sasuke.

Diletakkan botol yang akan diminumnya, dan memberi naruto tatapan yang tajam.

Sreeeeeeeeek

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Naruto, melihat Shikamaru yang duduk disamping Naruto, iapun menghusir Shikamaru agar memperbolehkan dia duduk disitu, karna itu terlalu merepotkan jadi shikamaru memilih berpindah, tanpa berkata apa – apa.

Setelah duduk Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu merasa agak takut, ingat ya agak. Dia pun berbisik pada manajernya "dia bilang dia punya kebiasaan minum" sang manajer hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau" jeda sejenak "tau kerasnya hidup?" seru Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Naruto hanya menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal, malas menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bertemu orang tua yang baik, disekolahkan di tempat yang baik, hidup enak, rumah bagus, uneversitas terbaik, dan demi mendapatkan gadis spesial belajar sulap, , , dan benar, menghasilkan uang dan menjadi bintang, dewasa dan ramah, atau presiden perusahaan. Teman perempuan atau supermodel. wow" Sasuke bertepuk tangan atas perkataanya sendiri. Naruto hanya tetawa yang dipaksakan.

"Tapi, , , kau tidak mempunyai sifat ini, " lanjut Sasuke, Naruto memandangnya diam, sambil menunjuk dada Naruto " tidak pintar, tidak punya sisi yang baik, kau ini dobe idiot". Semua ternganga mendengar penuturan terakhir Sasuke, dan Naruto, dia hanya membuka tutup mulutnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sepertinya dia benar" tambah jiraiya, "hey" seru Naruto tidak terima.

Tiba – tiba, seperti tersadar dengan yang dikatakan " Bukankah sudah aku katakan?" seru Sasuke

"Aku tidak bilang apa – apa" memang apa yang dikatakan sampai Sasuke bilang begitu, Naruto bingung sendiri.

" saat minum alkohol akan menjadi seperti ini, sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka berkumpul, kenapa aku harus ikut datang?, aku suka sendirian, kenapa seperti ini?"

"Bukan, aku hanya merasa kita bekerja sama dalam waktu yang lama, aku bisa sukses ini juga karenamu Sasuke, tapi merasa sep-"

" Kenapa aku harus datang?" tanya sasuke menghentikan perkataan Naruto sambil mencengkeram kemeja depannya

" hey,, aku sudah menjelaskannya kan?"

"tidakkah kau mengerti aku?, aku adalah orang yang baik, kau tau" cengkeraman pada kemeja Naruto belum dilepaskan, bahkan semakin kencang

" Aku tahu, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu" berusaha melepas tangan Lelaki bermata hitam ini tapi tidak mampu.

"Kau tahu?"

"iya aku tahu, tap-"

Sreeeeeeeeeeeeeek

Karena terlalu erat cengkraman pada depan kemeja Naruto akhirnya robek pada bagian dada.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Sreek, suara bangku terdengar, Sasuke memundurkan diri.

"Tidak perlu mengantarku " dengan wajah datar Sasuke pamit pulang tanpa merasa bersalah dan mengacuhkan pandangan pengunjung kafe terhadapnya, dan membawa pulang potongan pakaian robek Naruto, dan Naruto? Jangan ditanya Dia Shok, mematung, tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto baru tersadar semua mata sedang tertuju pada dadanya yang terbuka.

'Damn'

TBC

Akhirnya aku memberanikan update lagi. Aku tahu ini pasti hancur, jadi kalau mau ngeflame aku trima kq ,gak papa ngeflame tulisannya, tapi jangn NaruSasunya. dan trimakasih buat :

 **.12** : terima kasih sarannya

 **pingki954** **:** makasih sarannya, baru pertama buat fanfic jadi banyak yang gak tau, hehehe

 **Nagisa Yuuki** : huweeee, mkasih masukannya, aku jadi gak berani masukkan POV lagi, gimana? Masih pusingkah kah?

 **ericajulyhonoka** : masuk kok jalan ceritanya, Cuma belum keliatan, gimana masih belum keliatankah atau emang gak nyambung? Aku bingung.


End file.
